


A Strange Encounter

by NicholeRivera19



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Gift Giving, Love Confessions, Making Love, Making Out, Mild Angst, Pet Names, Rough Kissing, Roughhousing, Roughness, Unplanned Pregnancy, always a bit of fluff with me, mention of Labryinth movie, mildily rough sex, surprise meeting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:04:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1959492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholeRivera19/pseuds/NicholeRivera19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki asks Bethany to be his girlfriend and she meets someone who she did not think she would meet just walking on the street.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have just been spitting these out, I know. I just get wrapped up in a story and I don't know when to quit. I'm so sorry(not sorry) I like to give my readers enough to read at all times.

It was a bright, sunny day as Bethany had a nice warm glass of tea on her patio. She watched the city of New York closely, happily. She heard a soft knock on her door and stood, walking back into her apartment and to her front door. She opened the door slowly, so as not to make the loud creaking noise that drove her neighbour crazy. She peeked out and smiled, seeing Loki standing there in normal, human clothes. He looked incredibly dashing in tight, khaki pants and a dark green, button down dress shirt. He had the dress jacket slung over his shoulder as he leaned against her door frame. She smiled again, stepping back and letting him in.   
  
"Well, well...Don't you look dashing", she said quietly. He smirked a bit and closed the door behind him as he placed his hands on her hips. He pulled her closer and kissed her forehead.   
  
"You are not ready yet, little dove", he said softly. She blushed and stepped back, running her hand through her hair as he set his jacket on the back of the couch.   
  
"I got a little bit sidetracked watching the city this morning. I'm so"-She was cut off as he pressed his cold, soft lips to hers in a tender kiss. He held her face in his hands, pushing his tongue between her lips and into her mouth. She submitted to him, leaning against his chest as he pulled away.   
  
"You don't have to be sorry, dear. Go ahead and get ready. I can wait", he said smoothly, placing a kiss on her temple. She smiled at him and walked off to her shower that was located in her room. He heard the shower turn on and he sat himself down on her couch. He could hear her singing softly and he smiled. Ten short minutes and he heard her turn the water off and she was moving around in her room. She appeared a few moments later in a Oliver & Company T-shirt and tight jeans. He could see a sliver of her flat tummy, seeing the very end of her swinging belly button chain. He stood, licking her lips slowly. He cleared his throat as she braided her hair and she looked up.   
  
"I'm sorry. Did I take too long?" She fretted, tugging on her hair. He smiled and stepped closer to her, noticing how her breath sped up once he did. He cupped her face in his hand, a gentle gesture he was not use to, but something she loved. She leaned into his palm and he couldn't help but smile again.   
  
"You are fine. Thirteen minutes, tops. You did not take nearly as long as I had originally thought you would", he replied. She smiled up at him and he stroked her cheek with his thumb, another gesture he was not familiar with but something Bethany loved. He took her hands in his and her eyes met his.   
  
"Let's go now darling, we'll be late if we taking any longer. This is a special event", he suggested. Her eyebrows shot up and she pulled her hands away and Loki winced, thinking he did something wrong.   
  
"If it's really special...then what I'm wearing isn't proper, is it?" She asked worriedly. He chuckled softly, taking her hands in his again and squeezed them.   
  
"You look perfect dear. If you would like to change, I could just meet you at the restaurant", he offered. She nodded so fast that Loki feared she would break her own neck. He chuckled again and held her face in his hands, stroking both of her cheeks.   
  
"Oh, Bethany, precious, seductive Bethany, what am I going to do with you?" He asked her jokingly. She looked at him seriously and he lifted his chin a bit, awaiting her response.   
  
"Love me, fear me, do as I say and I will be your slave", she said softly. He threw his head back for a moment, laughing. He pressed a chaste kiss to the side of her mouth.   
  
"As if I haven't been paying attention. Isn't that from that silly little movie you love so much with that Goblin creature?" He asked. She blushed and he snickered, pushing her bangs away from her eyes. She shoved him playfully and he headed for the door, pretending to be hurt. The look of fear that flit across her face alarmed him. _Surely she doesn't think I'm serious_ he thought to himself.   
  
"Wait! I'm sorry...I was just playing. I thought you knew that I was",she said gingerly. He sighed and walked back over to her, pulling her into an almost bone-crushing hug.   
  
"I hate that you say sorry so often. You never have anything to be sorry for. You do not require that word nearly as much as you think. Why do you utter it?" He asked, leaning down to press his forehead against hers. He saw a look of a hurt flash across her features and he rubbed his nose against her cheek delicately.   
  
"It was a rhetorical question, love. But please try to understand that everything I am trying to do is as new to me as it is you. I do not know how to behave when I am around you", he spoke softly. Her eyes widened and he realised he had never been this open with her before. He decided to change this now.   
  
"I've bedded plenty of women, Bethany. Do not mistake what I just said as bragging, but you are different. I don't want to just bed you. I"- he paused and then shook his head.   
  
"Get changed and I will meet you there", he said not continuing what he said. She frowned, thinking he was going to break...whatever relationship you would call this, off.   
  
"But Loki"-"At the restaurant", he said shortly. He walked to the couch and picked up his jacket quickly, walking out of the apartment. She stood there, completely baffled. She quickly walked to her room and found the Little Black Dress that she owned and smiled, simple yet formal enough (she hoped) for this event. She quickly changed into it, glad that it covered her thighs and grabbed her little clutch that held everything she needed. She pulled on the simple one half inch heels and did the buckle on them and walked out of her apartment, locking her door behind her. She walked out of her apartment complex and headed for the street to call a Taxi. She waited and looked both ways for any sign that one was coming. She turned around quickly, opting to go down the street when she bumped into an extravagantly dressed older woman, the woman whom in question was breathtaking. The jolt of Bethany bumping into her sent the numerous packages she was carrying toppling to the ground. Bethany felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment.   
  
"Oh gosh, I am terribly sorry! I was not paying any attention at all to where I was going! Please forgive me"! She squeaked, kneeling as graciously as she could in the knee-length dress. She started piling the beautifully wrapped boxes onto each other gently as she stood up and handed them to the lady. The woman took the parcels and smiled beautifully at Bethany.   
  
"Oh, wonderful dear. Thank you so much, I am ever so grateful to you for picking those up. I'm sorry for troubling you in that dress. I can't imagine that was an easy feat", she replied. Bethany laughed, shaking her head.   
  
"It wasn't easy, but I managed. Who are the gifts for?" She inquired. The woman looked down at the parcels and smiled. "They are for my son and his fiance. They are having an engagement party", she answered. Bethany clapped her hands together.   
  
"Oh, how wonderful! Congratulations. I am sure you are a very proud mother", she gushed. The woman smiled along with a small, tinkling laugh. She sounded almost regal, and Bethany felt like she should bow.   
  
"I hope everything goes well. I must go, I'm afraid I am late", Bethany quipped. The woman inclined her head to Bethany and Bethany gave an odd sort of bow and blushed, quickly hailing a cab. As she got in, she looked back for the woman but saw the sidewalk empty. How odd she thought quietly and then shook her head. She gave the address to the cabby, and sat back, her stomach was in nervous knots. I wonder what he's going to say. What if the special event is for him to break whatever we have off? I guess I can deal with that. If I make him unhappy now, if we were in a relationship, it would only make it worse. Bethany sighed when the Taxi parked outside of a very expensive looking restaurant. She handed the cabby some money and he smiled at the rather generous tip. "Thank you kindly, miss", he grumbled. She offered a small smile as she got out of the taxi and hesitated outside of the restaurant.   
  
Loki saw Bethany from inside the restaurant and he stood slowly, walking out. A bright, caring smile broke across her face and he embraced her, inhaling the gardenia and vanilla scent. It made Bethany, well Bethany.   
  
"What took so long, little one? I was starting to worry some other chap had swept you off your feet", he said quietly. Bethany knew he was trying to be playful, but she knew he was insecure of her leaving him.   
  
"I'm"-she paused, remembering how he felt when she said sorry.   
  
"I apologize. I was looking for a taxi and I bumped into a woman. I knocked everything out of her hands so you know I just had to help her pick them up", Bethany explained slowly. A small smile danced its way across Loki's lips. He offered his arm to her and she firmly grasped it, smiling up at him. He led her inside the restaurant and back to their table, which happened to be intimately secluded. He pulled her chair out for her and she looked at him, shocked. He nodded at her, wanting her to sit. She sat down slowly, crossing one leg over the other and helped him when he pushed her in. He sat on her left, grasping her warm hands in his much cooler ones.   
  
"Bethany, how long would you say we have known each other?" He started. She gaped at him, unsure of how to reply. She shifted a bit uncomfortably, feeling like she was being put on the spot.   
  
"A year...Actually maybe a year and a month. Why do you ask?" She asked quickly. He smirked a bit, he liked the way he could feel her pulse rising. He squeezed her hands gently, careful of her slender, delicate digits.   
  
"So would you say that you like my company as well as my gestures towards you?" He continued. She nodded slowly and he could see the hazy confusion in her beautiful, golden, honey-coloured eyes.   
  
"I'm afraid I haven't exactly been honest with you. However, had I come right out and say it, I feared it would send you running. I am not twenty eight years of age. I am quite older, however I do not age like you mortals do", he paused, thinking his words carefully.   
  
"What I want to ask you, according to my brother...is a very human thing to do. But as I am not so use to acting human, please, if I say something wrong, you can leave. What I said back in the apartment about not wanting to bed you, it's not that I do not want to do that. It is however, not at the front of my mind. In fact, I'm scared of your response to what I'm going to be asking you", he said. He wanted to stop talking, but he couldn't seem to. She was watching him slowly, still looking confused.   
  
"Loki, you're scaring me", she said softly. His eyes looked deeply into hers and she saw the vulnerability, the fear in his face. She wanted to reassure him everything was alright, but she was in fact scared.   
  
"Will you please do the honour of being my girlfriend?" He blurted. Her eyebrows rose up and her mouth opened with a pop, but her eyes showed something different.   
  
"You want me to be your girlfriend?" She asked. He raised an eyebrow, taking his hands from hers and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest.   
  
"No one likes to be mocked, Bethany", he said coolly. She shook her head then, a small laughing escaping her lips.   
  
"You're dense", she said softly. She leaned forward motioning for him to come closer to her. As he did so, her lips brushed against his cheek. He looked startled as he had always been the one to steal a kiss or two.   
  
"You know I'm considered a monster", he said seriously. She raised an eyebrow.   
  
"You are no monster"-"I've killed people for the joy of it. To hurt others, because I enjoyed it. I use to enjoy hurting people", he said cutting her off. She huffed in annoyance and he glanced at her.   
  
"Key word there, 'use' to", she said. He was caught off guard by that and then he offered her a small smile.   
  
"If there is any goodness in any part of my body, surely you are the one who will bring it out, Bethany", he whispered. He stood then, offering her his hand. She took his hand, now really confused.   
  
"Are we leaving?" She inquired. He shook his head as she took his hand and pulled her into a close embrace, letting his head rest against hers. He pulled away from her and pulled her chair out for her. He motioned for her to sit down and he helped her slide the chair in once she did.   
  
As the waiter approached, Loki noticed that she stared down at the floor. He frowned and reached for her hand , her eyes meeting his.   
  
"Keep your head held high, you look down for no mortal man", he said softly. Bethany nodded slowly, sitting up straighter as the waiter stopped at their table.   
  
"Are you two ready to order something to drink?" He asked. Loki looked at Bethany and inclined with his fingers for her to go first.   
  
"I would just like some water please", she quipped. He nodded as he wrote it down and then looked at Loki.   
  
"And for you sir"? He asked. Loki leaned back in his chair, surveying the menu quickly.   
  
"I'll have a water as well", he said. The waiter jotted it down and walked off to get their water.   
  
"Bethany, we have to make a stop at Thor and Lady Jane's apartment on the way back to your apartment. Is that alright? I said I would go just to show my face for a moment at their engagement party", he started. Bethany smiled and nodded, folding her hands together on the table.   
  
"Yes of course. Oh! I met a woman today who was going to an engagement party. She was beautiful and in this stunning, gown. It....it was just beautiful"! She exclaimed. Loki smiled at how excited she was. So, she met mother today did she?He thought smiling.   
  
"Would you like a gown of that sort, dear?" He questioned. Bethany blushed and sat back in her seat, shaking her head.   
  
"Oh, no no. That is much too expensive. I'm happy in this dress I have", she said smiling again. He grinned, taking her hand in his again. He traced her palm with feather-light touches, passing his fingers over her knuckles. He leaned his head down as he brought her hand up to place a soft kiss on the back of her hand.   
  
"I think you would look beautiful in a stunning emerald green dress, especially as I watch it cascade down your shoulders as I undress you in my chambers", he whispered to her softly. She felt an intense heat rise in her cheeks as the waiter set their water down and walked off again. Bethany reached for her water and took a long sip, willing the blush to go away. As she set the water down Loki took a drink from his.   
  
"You speak as if you live in a palace. Pray tell, is that all you think about doing? Is undressing me?" She inquired. He knew she was being playful but given her past with that experience his face grew cold.  
  
"No. I do not want to just undress you. I am not the type to do something unwarranted towards a lady", he said firmly. She believed him with her whole heart, linking her finger with his.   
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean"-"I know that you were being playful Bethany, but I do not want you think that I was going to just use you and leave", he said smoothly. She blushed and looked down shyly, as the waiter approached their table.   
  
"Are you two ready to order?" He inquired. Loki looked at Bethany, leaning a bit closer.   
  
"Dear, would you mind so terribly if I ordered for you?"He questioned. She shook her head, smiling softly.   
  
"No, of course not. I'm sure anything you choose will taste wonderful", she said. He smiled and looked at the waiter, an eyebrow raising as he watched the waiter keep his gaze on Bethany. She was looking in the opposite direction, in her own little world of thoughts.   
  
"For her, I think she'll like number thirty-seven. As for me, I'd like number thirty-eight", he said harshly. The waiter glanced at Loki and his lip raised in contempt. Bethany glanced at Loki from his harsh tone and then frowned seeing the dirty look he was giving Loki.   
  
"Excuse me", she asked, the waiter turning his eyes onto her. He smiled charmingly but Bethany's expression held nothing but disgust.   
  
"I would appreciate if you could find us another waiter capable of doing their job without ogling me and being rude to my boyfriend, thank you", she said with a hiss. Loki looked highly amused as he looked at her, seeing as she never spoke to anyone like that before. He smirked slightly as the waiter stormed off and a young woman came over to their table. She gave Bethany a dismissive glance as she looked Loki over. She had the biggest smile on her face as she addressed him.   
  
"You said you would like thirty-seven and thirty-eight, is that correct?" She asked. Loki nodded stiffly and the smile vanished from her countenance completely. She wrote it down and walked off without so much as acknowledging Bethany. Loki's lips formed a tight, thin line but Bethany reached for his hand. His eyes looked at her, roving over her face. He twined his fingers with her, the anger ebbing away. He offered her a small smile.  
  
"Loki, what did you order me?" She asked. He grinned.   
  
"I ordered you the turkey bolognese. I hope you like it, if you don't I'm really sorry", he said starting to apologize. Bethany stood then, her hand that's in his relaxed on the table and the other hand locking behind his head as she kissed him. Loki was definitely startled, his eyes opening wide and he pulled away. His cheeked reddened a bit and he saw a hurt look flash across Bethany's face. He shook his head and placed a chaste kiss upon her lips.   
  
"It's nothing you did, dear. I just didn't expect you to kiss me first", he explained as Bethany sat back down. She smiled softly, looking away shyly as a blush painted itself across her cheeks. He rubbed along the crook of her thumb and goosebumps rose up, spreading to her wrist. Bethany shuddered, catching a quick chill. She looked at him and he withdrew his hands, putting them in his lap. She frowned a bit from the loss of contact.  
  
"I'm sorry. My hands are cold", he said. If she knew about his true form, she would hate him. He could never tell her about his Jotun form, she'd be so scared of him and she would never talk to him again. She smiled in understanding as the waitress dropped their food off. She filled their water up and walked off again, not saying anything to either of them. Loki chuckled under his breath as Bethany surveyed the meal in front of her. From what he could see, she seemed pleased.   
  
"It smells good. I think you made a rather divine choice", she replied. He smiled.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After lunch, Loki led Bethany down the street to head for Jane's apartment. Bethany looked surprised at the familiarity of her surroundings and then looked at Loki, smiling.   
  
"Does she live in the same complex as me?" She inquired. He nodded slowly and led her to the door, knocking quickly. A young woman with medium length brown hair opened the door, her cheeks were flushed with pink as if she had been drinking.   
  
"Oh, Loki you actually made i-it", she said with a hiccup. He blinked and then motioned at Bethany.  
  
"Lady Jane, this is Bethany, Bethany Lady Jane", he said respectfully. Jane walked out and hugged Bethany, starting to smile.   
  
"Hi, it's wonderful to meet you! Thor and Darcy are inside, Loki", Jane said. Loki glanced at Bethany and Bethany nodded, letting him know that she was okay to stay with Jane. He smiled at her and then his face resumed a well-rehearsed scowl as he walked inside. She shrugged as Jane led her inside but instead of going to the kitchen with Loki, she had Bethany sit next to her on the couch.   
  
"So, you said yes then?" She asked. Bethany stared at her for a moment and nodded slowly, starting to pick at her nails. Jane was watching her, smiling as she did.   
  
"Can I ask why you would say yes to him? He's not"- "What concern is it of yours?" Bethany said cutting her off. Jane looked startled and then a frown came across her lips.   
  
"He's just not a nice person. He doesn't generally care about others the way that Thor does. He'll use people to"-She stopped as Bethany stood abruptly.  
  
"You're the type of person that won't allow another to grow. People need room to grow, if you do not give them any, you will never see any room for change. Thank you for having me, but I will take my leave now", she said. Jane looked thoroughly upset as Thor and Loki walked to the living room area, Darcy following behind them.   
  
"What are you telling my fiance to make her frown on this wonderful day"? Thor boomed, frowning as well. Loki stepped forward, placing his hand on Bethany's back.   
  
"Nothing. I did nothing wrong...I stood up while she tried to make me doubt my own boyfriend. I am leaving. Congratulations on your engagement", she said quietly. Bethany looked up at Loki, smiling softly at him.   
  
"Jane, did you really try to get her to doubt Loki?" Darcy asked. Jane looked away, refusing to answer Darcy, and she crossed her arms over her chest.  Bethany looked at Darcy, nodding slowly.   
  
"Would you like me to escort you home, love?"Loki whispered against her ear, pressing a soft kiss to her temple. She shook her head and turned to face him.   
  
"No, you should stay here. It is your brother's engagement party after all. I don't mind", she answered. She placed a kiss on his cheek and walked around him to the front door.   
  
"Hey! Wait! Girl"! She heard the darker brunette call out to her. Bethany turned to Darcy and she looked friendly, but Bethany had a wary look on her face.   
  
"I'm Darcy Lewis, I'm sorry about my friend. She's had a bit to drink and she's a little bit out of her wits. I'm sorry if she said anything offensive", she said quietly. Bethany turned to face her, instantly feeling comfortable with her.   
  
"Thank you for saying that. I appreciate that. I'm Bethany, Bethany Radford. I just...I see a completely different side to him that no one else sees and I will not let someone try to change how I feel about him", she stated. Darcy nodded and gave Bethany an encouraging smile.   
  
"I can see it. He is gentle with you, soft almost. However, he's not like that with everyone but I'm glad he's like that with you. It means there is still some good in him", she said. Bethany stared at her for a moment before smiling.   
  
"I'll be going now. Thank you for the apology", Bethany said as she walked out. Darcy smiled, she had a feeling her and Bethany would become good friends in the near future.   
  
Bethany walked down to her apartment, sighing as she opened her door. She closed the door behind her, locking it as she did. She stretched as she walked to her bedroom, unzipping the dress. It fell to the floor and she stepped out of it, walking to her dresser. She picked out a loose-fitting T-shirt and some cotton pajama shorts. As she pulled the shorts on, she felt cool hands encircle her waist. She jumped as she finished pulling up the shorts, but smiled.   
  
"Loki, you're back earlier than I expected", she said quietly. She felt him kiss her head and she turned to face him, he smiled down at her.   
  
"How did you know it was me?" He discerned. She placed her hands on his chest lightly and then her arms slid around his neck.   
  
"Because. I recognize your scent and you are the only one with a cooler body temperature than my own", she replied. He was momentarily surprised and then he leaned down for a kiss. She accepted it and gave him one in return. He pulled away slowly and her eyes opened.   
  
"I didn't want to be there any longer than necessary. Plus, I really didn't want to be there by myself", he said answering her earlier question.   
  
"Why didn't you tell me that? I would have stayed there with you if didn't want to be there alone", she said quietly. He shook his head and ran his hands up her arms to her shoulders.   
  
"No, she upset you. I didn't want you to to be there if you were upset. I'm glad you just left instead of actually starting a fight", he said. She shrugged a bit, nodding. She embraced him tighter, and inhaled his scent.   
  
"Tell me, what do I smell like to you?" He inquired. She looked up at him slowly.   
  
"Like the Earth after its rained. You smell fresh and sweet. I really like it", she replied. He smiled and picked her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist, her head resting on his shoulder. He walked into the living room and sat on the couch, wrapping his arms around her. She unwound her legs from him and sat sideways in his lap, her head still on his shoulder. She smiled, running her hand through his hair.   
  
"Does it need to be cut?" He questioned. She shook her head, yawning softly. He placed a kiss to the side of her head, holding her against him. He grabbed the blanket on the edge of the couch and wrapped it around her so she wouldn't catch a chill.  
  
"Darling, Thor, Lady Jane and Lady Darcy will be going home to meet my mother and the All-father. Well, Lady Jane has already met them, but there are a few others who want to congratulate Thor on his engagement. There will probably be a huge feast and drinking, you don't have to go. I know you don't like to be around people who drink", he started. She looked up at him slowly.   
  
"I wouldn't mind going, but during those festivities, I will probably stay in a room", she replied. He stroked her hair back away from her face and leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead as her eyes closed.   
  
"I do have a question for you, Bethany", he stated. She opened her eyes slowly, raising an eyebrow.   
  
"And that question is?" She prodded. He shifted a bit underneath her, seemingly uncomfortably. She sat up to get comfortable and pressed her nose against his cheek.   
  
"Well, what is it? You can ask me anything", she whispered. He sighed softly, his shoulders sagging a bit.   
  
"I don't want it to upset you. You don't like being around people who drink and I completely respect that, dear. But why is that?" He inquired. He felt her stiffen in his arms a bit and he buried his face in her neck, not wanting her to feel pressured into asking.   
  
"My step father would drink a lot. Until the point that he would hit me and tell me how worthless I am", she simply. Her voice softened at the end and he tightened his grip on her, placing a soft kiss near the hollow of her throat.   
  
"When I would go to school and the teachers would look at me with such pity, but none of them said anything. They didn't want to lose their jobs. All the other kids shunned me and I was never allowed to play with them", she continued. He raised his head to look at her and her eyes were distant, with a far-away look in them.   
  
"How did you ever manage to get out of that house?" He asked softly. She blinked a few times, registering his question. She pushed her hair back and made a huff sound, curling to him some more.   
  
"When I got into high school there was a boy who liked me and he wondered why I would never talk to anyone. Well, one day we were running for track and my shirt came up and he saw the scarring. He ended up telling the principal and I ended up living with him", she finished. Loki felt a twinge of jealousy at the mention of another near her.   
  
"How long...were you two together?" He tried not to sound jealous when he heard a giggle.   
  
"We never were together. I knew he liked me, but I never liked him like that. I promised myself I'd have to date a prince to be taken care of. I mean, I had such high standards-I have such high standards still", she said quietly, jokingly. Loki's lip twitched in amusement.  
  
"You want to marry a prince?" He joked. She blushed deeply and started laughing, getting more comfortable in his lap.  
  
"Well, it's not so much that I wanted to marry a prince. More that I wanted to marry someone who respected me and took care of me. And I them. I want to take care of someone just as much as I want to be taken care of", she explained. He stroked her hair softly, weaving his fingers in the tresses. She smiled and he pecked her lips gently. She stretched out in his lap and then stood, walking off to her room. As he followed her, he felt almost content with everything that was happening. He walked into her room and saw her lying on her bed, smiling at him. He leaned against the door frame.   
  
"Well, well, well. Don't you look _delicious_ ", he said with a smirk. She blushed and patted the space beside her; his eyebrows rose up in surprise.   
  
"Are you sure? I was just going to leave", he asked. She nodded this time, running her hand through her hair.   
  
"I'm sure. Will you spend the night with me? I can't promise much will happen other than sleeping, maybe some kissing"-she trailed off as he walked towards the bed. He climbed onto the bed next to her, turning on his side to face her. He propped his head up on his hand, touching her cheek.   
  
"I do love kissing you, dear", he whispered. She turned on her side, mimicking his position. She wrinkled her nose at him playfully, shoving his face gently. He let out a small laugh, pulling her into his arms and started to tickle her. She laughed and she laughed hard, the tears sliding down her cheeks. He stopped for a moment to tickle her, kissing her softly before he pulled away.   
  
"What will I need to bring when we travel to your home?" She asked. He closed his eyes, going over his thoughts on what personal things she would need. He opened his eyes, her eyes meeting his. She smiled at him and leaned forward, kissing his forehead.   
  
"Well, I assume you'll need a toothbrush, some of your pajamas and clothes. Quite frankly, you really don't need anything of those sorts. I would really love to have clothes made for you, dear", he said quietly. She mulled her thoughts over for a moment and then looked at him, smiling softly. It was rare that she ever smiled that way at him. That unabashed, truly happy smile. Sure, she smiled at other times, but never quite like that. He planned to transfer them sometime tonight, having her wake up in his actual chambers, to see her sleeping body in his bed. 

"Let me just pack a small bag", she said pulling away from his embrace. She stood then and walked to her closet, taking a small bag from the back of it out. He smiled slightly, watching as she debated what to bring. She shrugged and then put a spare toothbrush in the bag, putting in next to the door. She crawled back onto the bed, this time under the covers and looked at him half expectantly. He heaved a small sigh, as he was comfortable but he just couldn't resist making her happy. He stood up, pulled the covers back and then crawled in next to her. He pulled her to his chest and wrapped his arms around her with his head resting against the top of hers. He hummed to her, but to Bethany it sounded like growling. She giggled quietly and curled to him, placing her hands on his chest. 

"Goodnight, Loki. Sweet dreams", she mumbled. He felt the side of his mouth twitch with the ghost of a smile. He kissed her head, lingering for just a moment.

"Goodnight, my dear. I do so hope you have the sweetest of dreams", he murmured. He listened as her breathing slowed and she relaxed fully against him, before leaning his head back to take a look. 

"The coast is clear", he said a bit firmer and louder. Thor stepped through from Bethany's bedroom door and picked up her bag, whilst still carrying a heavily intoxicated Jane. Darcy was holding their bags and also holding onto Thor's arm. 

"Ready when you are brother", Thor said being unusually quiet. Loki picked Bethany up and her body curled to his, her arms wrapped instinctively around his neck as her legs wrapped around his waist. He walked to his brother and held onto the opposite arm. 

"Is everyone ready?" He asked. They nodded simultaneously and suddenly, they were off. 

\----------------------------------

A few moments later, the posse arrived near Heimdall in the Bifrost. He gave them a curt nod and then returned to his position of watching over all of the nine realms. Loki watched as Thor walked off to his own room after having led Darcy to her own. Loki walked down many hallways and corridors, half expecting that his room was gone. When he turned the next corner, he saw the heavy, mahogany doors and smiled to himself. He opened the doors and saw that his bed was freshly made, there was fresh water on the bedside table should he be thirsty. He walked into the room and straight for the bed, he set Bethany down and she snuggled into the softness of his bed. He strode back to the doors to close them while locking them with his magic. He walked back to the bed and undressed himself in nothing but his undergarments. He curled up behind her, feeling the soft curves of her body. She turned to face him, still asleep. He wrapped his arms around her gently, pulling her to him. She made a soft sigh, but other than that she was quiet. It was rather cold in the room due to the night air, but she would be warm under the soft blankets soon enough. Sleep soon overcame him and he closed his eyes, dreaming of nothing but darkness and fear.


	2. True to Form

Bethany awoke to the soft, lulling chirps of the bird from outside. Her eyes opened and she sat up quickly, looking at her surroundings. The high vaulted, decorated ceilings, the big open window-from floor to ceiling. She rubbed her eyes blearily, looking for Loki, seeing that he wasn't lying next to her. She stood and shivered at the coolness of the tile under her feet as she walked towards the window, noticing it fanned out into a balcony. She covered her mouth as she gasped, seeing the incredible view; she walked to the concrete ledge, placing her hands on it. It was chilly out as she saw the snow on the trees, smiling. She rubbed her arms, trying to get them warm as she took in everything.

  
"The view is quite beautiful isn't it, Little Dove?" She heard a slow drawl, smiling as she turned around. Loki stood there in his usual ensemble of dark brown, green, gold and black leather; his heeled boots made no sound as he made his way to her, reaching out and resting his hands on her hips. He dipped his head down to place a sweet, soft kiss to her lips.

  
"This is your home", she stated once they had pulled away. He nodded slowly, feeling as if he was being filled with maple syrup with how ecstatic he was to have her in his home.

  
"Would you like to take a stroll around with me?" He questioned. She nodded but suddenly pulled on her hair and looked down at the floor.

  
"I'm in pajamas though...And you're dressed up. It would look odd", she whispered as if the walls themselves would be offended. He chuckled at her expression softly, walking over to where a beautiful dress was lain on the now made bed. She blinked.

  
"How...The bed wasn't made a few minutes ago", she whispered so softly he almost didn't hear her. He smiled and shrugged slowly, holding the dress up for her to look at it. Her eyes roved over the dress, smiling at him.

  
"It's beautiful, Loki. But if"-"Everything will be explained in a few minutes, darling", he interjected smoothly. She nodded and he placed the gown back onto the bed, stepping away.

  
"Do you want me to step outside while you change?" He questioned. She nodded shyly and he walked out, closing the door quietly behind him; she pulled her pajamas off and pulled the dress on, watching how the soft fabric clung to her form.

  
"You can come back in...this dress fits so well", she said as Loki let himself back in. He walked over to her and pulled her against his chest her arms wrapping around his neck.

  
"I know. I had it made specifically for you. Are you ready for that stroll?" He asked and she nodded. He offered his arm to her and she wrapped her arm around his, smiling up at him.

  
"How charming", she said softly as he lead her out of the room and down a beautiful hall; its walls were open, she could see birds flying in the distance and she could smell such wonderful scents from the nearest flowers.

  
"Would you like to see the garden?" He offered as she turned to look up at him, smiling brightly at him.

  
"Oh, yes please!" She replied happily. He took her hand in his and then trotted off, hoping she would keep up with him as he felt like a child running through the halls of his home; she picked up the edge of her dress and followed him, laughing as she did. Loki couldn't remember the last time he had smiled this big as he lead her out into the garden. She bumped into him and giggled, looking around. He watched her from the corner of his eyes while she took in everything. She turned to look at him and her eyes were wide with wonder.

  
"It's so beautiful here, Loki!" She exclaimed. He smiled his catlike smile at her as she walked up to a golden flower with a pink center and a very deep purple around the curled edge. She leaned up, sniffing the flower with a childlike fascination.

  
"It smells wonderful", she stated as Loki wiped some pollen off of the tip of her nose. He reached across her and plucked the flower from where it grew and tucked it behind her ear, pushing some of her hair back. Her cheeks reddened shyly and she looked away, walking over to another set of flowers, inhaling their scent.

  
"Loki! There you are! When did you return?" Loki turned to look at the mention of his name from his mother. Bethany turned and her mouth dropped open, seeing the woman she had seen earlier in the day with the beautifully wrapped gifts that she had accidentally sent toppling to the floor.

  
"I returned late last night, mother. I'm sorry, did I worry you?" He questioned as she stopped in front of him to cup his cheek, his hand covering the top of hers holding her hand there; he kissed her forehead in greeting and she smiled, turning to look at Bethany.

  
"Hello, Bethany", she said gently. Bethany swallowed.

  
"Uh", she said eloquently, feeling a surge of embarrassment for her vocabulary, or lack there of.

  
"Bethany, I'd like to introduce you to my mother, Frigga, also the Queen of Asgard", Loki said smoothly as he took her hand in his. He watched as the mortification slowly melted into a look of unease, frowning as it did. Bethany bowed her head, dipping slightly.

  
"I-It's a pleasure to meet you. Oh uhm...Meet you again", she replied. Loki rubbed small circles on her hand to calm her down.

  
"It is my pleasure, really. Are you enjoying the garden?" Frigga asked kindly and Loki saw the tension leave Bethany as she smiled at her.

  
"Yes, I am. The flowers are not like anything I've ever seen on Earth. I think they're beautiful, honestly", she said her cheeks flushing a soft pink. Frigga smiled and walked towards Bethany to pull her into a warm, safe hug. Bethany returned the hug, feeling the rest of her unease get swept away as she inhaled the woman's soft scent of daisies and freesias.

  
"You smell wonderful", Bethany said once she withdrew from the hug. Frigga smiled kindly at her, stepping back a pace or so, not trying to make Bethany uncomfortable. She looked towards Loki and she positively beamed, seeing how happy he looked. He was watching Bethany with a sort of reverence, almost the same look she had seen when Loki use to admire Thor. She smiled again, taking Bethany's hand in hers.

  
"Thank you, dear. It's a shampoo Loki had made for me for my birthday. Will you be attending the banquet tonight?" She asked. Bethany looked down and then glanced at Loki, reaching out to touch his arm uncertainly. He turned to face his mother and gave her a smooth smile.

  
"She will be staying in my chambers mother. She doesn't like a lot of noise", he explained, without giving her the real reason; he didn't think it was his place to tell his mother the real reason.

  
"So she is a lot like you, Loki?" She asked. Loki's lips curled up into a small smile as he turned his head to face Bethany, reaching out to cup her face in his hand gently. She returned his smile, her eyes meeting Frigga's.

  
"Not quite. He's an odd man", Bethany teased, reaching up to hold his hand to her face. Frigga smiled and then turned at the mention of her name. There was an older man, standing down the hallway. Loki's "father" was standing there as Frigga practically glided down the hall in her extravagant gown until she stood beside him, she leaned up to whisper something to him.

  
"I'm the odd man?" Loki asked, teasing her back. Bethany smiled up at him while he leaned down to press a soft kiss to the top of her forehead, holding her hand in his.

  
"You are quite odd. For one thing, everyone seems surprised when you show any affection to me. Judging by that, I am going to assume that you were either not very affectionate to begin with or were never shown any", she said softly. He quirked an eyebrow at her, a slight amused expression on his face before he looked back towards Odin.

  
"Would you like to meet my...father?" He questioned hesitantly. Bethany gave him a small shrug, noticing how his body language exuded contempt at the mention of the man. As she laced her fingers with his, he gave her a quick peck on the lips which in turn caused her cheeks to redden as she blushed. He strolled with Bethany leisurely down the hall, his lips forming a tight line while he stopped before the man; he refused to bow as Bethany inclined her head with a soft bow.

  
"State your name", he said briskly. Bethany looked up at him, startled.

  
"I...uhh...Bethany, Sir", she stammered. His eyes narrowed as he stepped down one step while analyzing her. Bethany shifted uneasily, trying to take a step back when she felt Loki's chest against her back; he was essentially protecting her. He placed his hands on her hips, drawing her closer to him.

  
"Father, it was a rather long trip. I'm sure Bethany is exhausted. We will retire to my chambers"-"That filthy human will return to her own chambers, Loki. And it will remain that way. You are a danger to her. Kari, your chambermaid, will escort you to your room", he explained. Bethany slowly turned her face to glance up at Loki and she could see a muscle working in his jaw as he thought of a reply.

  
"No. We are two"-"Loki, I understand. It's appropriate. It's unsuitable otherwise", Bethany said, reaching up to brush her fingers against his cheek. He sighed, taking her hand and pressing it closer to his face, leaning as he did. Odin turned to walk off into his own room.

  
"That's final", he said. Frigga turned to look helplessly at her son, but she was quite surprised at the sight in front of her; Loki was speaking softly to Bethany and she was giving him her full attention; she hung on to every word he said, until Frigga saw a blush paint her neck and cheeks. She hurried off after her husband, closing the door with a faint click.

  
"If you feel as if you should retire to your chambers", he started when Bethany leaned up to press a soft kiss to his chin.

  
"Can you show me more of Asgard?" She questioned. He agreed, leaning down to press a soft kiss to her forehead.

  
"Yes, of course. Is there any particular spot you would like to see?" He asked. She looked up in thought and then a look of pure happiness crossed her features.

  
"Do you have a library?" She asked, looking up at him. Loki's eyes crossed her countenance and he saw the bright, lively look in her eyes.

  
"I'll take you there", he promised, leading her off. He stumbled only just when she stopped, looking up at him. His countenance remained neutral as he regarded her.

  
"Are you a danger to me?" She questioned. Loki exhaled slowly, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. He offered her a rare smile.

  
"I find it maddening how you are not frightened of me. But I also find it just as amusing, given I could break you with a flick of my wrist", he replied slowly. She tilted her head to the side, her eyes roving over his face.

  
"You could, but you won't", she whispered. He looked offended, as if she was doubting his capabilities.

  
"Don't underestimate me, Bethany. I am not a gentle man", the words flowed smoothly from his lips. She laughed, covering her face. He looked entirely vexed now, his nostrils flaring out of annoyance and his eyes looked like chipped pieces of Diopside.

  
"You think it funny, but oh how easily it would be for me to hurt you. I am abusive and controlling"-"Loki, shut up", she said. He glared at her but before he could say anything she had leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. His hands cupped her face as he deepened the kiss, locking his fingers in her hair. She smiled as she pulled away and he frowned, realising she made her point.

  
"You could be abusive towards me and control me, but you haven't. Not once...You let me hang out with my friends and the only thing you ask of me, is to be honest with you. There are far worse things you could be, Loki", she said quietly. Loki pressed his forehead to hers, sighing softly.

  
"You would run from me, sweet, dear Bethany. If you saw my true, monstrous form", he whispered. She shook her head and he made a soft hissing noise.

  
"You can shake your head all you want, but you would run the first chance you got. I'm not normal like my brother", he answered.

  
"Try me. Show me...I'm not like other women, you know", she said firmly. He sighed and lead her down the hall, walking into a large room, books on every inch of space; Bethany's mouth popped open with a small 'pop' sound.

  
"All these books", she breathed out. He chuckled while he closed the door behind him with a soft, click. He watched as she trotted back and forth between the shelves, her face alight with happiness; he concentrated and watched as his normally pale skin, shifted to that of his natural, dark blue skin with the thick ridges of the markings on his skin. As Bethany turned around she dropped the book she had been holding as she took in his appearance, her jaw dropping in surprise. He walked towards her, meaning to intimidate her but he was thoroughly floored when she ran ahead and started touching his hands and face, he couldn't read her expression. Her fingers traced along the ridges on the back of his hand, her eyes searching in his red ones; she pulled away suddenly, rubbing her hands together and his skin returned to its normal hue as he looked at the tips of her fingers, they had turned the lightest shade of blue.

  
"That color would look beautiful on you, but please, come here", he said. She held her hands up to him and he took them in his, bringing them up to his lips. Her cheeks flushed deeply, the color starting from her neck, inching up her temples; she felt a soft tingling on her fingers and they were the natural color again.

  
"Thank you, but you didn't scare me", she said. He leaned down, kissing her gently before pulling away slowly. A smile spread across her soft, ruby lips; a smile that could make him fall to his knees at her whim, vulnerable to her.

  
"I am sure of that, considering I am cold to the touch but you still wanted to touch me. I'm Odin's adopted son", he explained. She tilted her head, a confused expression touching her features briefly.

  
"He still seemed to care for you regardless of you not being his son by blood", she stated. He raised an eyebrow at her. She walked over to the book she had dropped and picked it up, opening it to the first page. He watched her, her lovely eyes going back and forth as she read; she was quite stunning for a Midgardian woman. He relaxed, feeling at ease with her as he walked over to her and took the book from her. Bethany looked up at him and smiled, seeing the playful flicker in his emerald eyes. 


End file.
